1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of improving the quality thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic and communication industries, mobile electronic devices have recently come into wide use. Secondary batteries are widely used as power sources for the mobile electronic devices in consideration of economical efficiency. The secondary batteries may also be used not only in cellular phones or notebook computers but also in medium- and large-sized apparatuses such as machine tools, electric bicycles and automobiles, which require high output and high power.